villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Marta
Marta is the secondary antagonist in the 2017 horror videogame Outlast 2. Marta is a sinister member of the Testament of the New Ezekiel and is even feared amongst the cult members. After imagining to her God ordering her to kill Blake Langermann, Marta relentlessly chases Blake down while Blake ventures through Temple Gate in search for his wife Lynn She was voiced by Tamara Brown. Biography Past Marta is a feared member of the Testament of the New Ezekiel. She wields a modified pickaxe. Initially, Marta was sceptical of becoming a murderer but Knoth convinced her that she would be a sinner by not killing those who would then later go on to hurt the community. Over the course of time, Marta became Knoth's most ruthless executioner and huntress. After Val and some of their followers have defected from the Testament, a furious Knoth personally charged Marta with finding them, ordering her to torture each of them to death without mercy. ''Outlast 2'' When the helicopter of Blake and Lynn Langerman crashes near Temple Gate, Lynn is captured by the Testament but Blake is not found. When Blake wakes up hours later, he stumbles towards Temple Gate. Eventually, he hears a croaking voice muttering some prayers. Upon coming closer, he is suddenly attacked by Marta but manages to evade her. Eventually, Knoth himself learns of the arrival of Blake and Lynn and sends the entire community to hunt them down. Marta seems to make it her utmost priority to find and kill Blake. Blake escapes the chaos and is taken in by Ethan, a former cultist who secretly swore off Knoth when Knoth forced him to kill the unborn child of his daughter. Ethan leads Blake to a hidden cellar in which he can recover but when Blake wakes up again, he hears noises upstairs. Blake hears that Marta has arrived at Ethan's house. Although Ethan claims that he does not know where the outsider is and that he is loyal to Knoth, Marta replies that Knoth would not need Ethan's help in finding the outsider. She states, however, that Ethan has betrayed Knoth when he let his daughter escape with the unborn child. Refering to Ethan's actions as sins, she attacks Ethan and gruesomely murders him. She then leaves Ethan's shed, continuing her hunt for Blake. Blake leaves the shed as well. While he is sneaking through a cornfield, he witnesses Marta dragging the corpse of a heretic behind her, impaled on her pickaxe. Blake is later forced to activate a generator in one of the communities of Temple Gate in order to activate an elevator. After he has activated the generator, the people of the town seem to flee from something. Blake remains in town and witnesses Marta turning up at the town gates. When she sees Blake, she immediately tries to kill him but Blake escapes into the elevator. Marta keeps tracing him and after Blake has evaded multiple of Temple Gate's inhabitants during a chase throughout the commute, Marta appears once again and hunts Blake through the now abandoned part of the town. Eventually, escapes the situation by climbing a wagon and jumping over a fence. Nonetheless, Marta finds Blake again and hunts him through the enclave once more. At this point, Blake seems more annoyed than afraid, wondering to himself whether Marta will ever quit. Although he can evade her and flee into one of the Testament's makeshift slaughterhouses, he has to leave the house again after obtaining a hook. This brings him into Marta's territory once more. She eventually realizes what Blake intends to do with the hook (opening an iron gate with it) but is not able to break through the door before Blake has opened the gate. Although she manages to grab hold of Blake's legs, Blake kicks her in the face and as Marta stumbles backwards, the iron gate closes again and separates the two. When Knoth and his followers attack Val and her heretics, Marta is part of the group as well. When Blake and Lynn escape in the chaos together, Marta suddenly appears, having hunted them down since they fled the mines. Marta breaks through a wall in front of the two and slowly walks towards them - ready to finish off Blake and Lynn for good. However, when she raises her pick axe to strike them down, the storm suddenly rips off the building of the room they are in. Marta is impaled and killed when a metal cross that was located on the roof falls down onto her. Gallery Marta.png MartaKillsBlake.png|Marta killing Blake (Game Over sequence). MartaGrabs.png|Marta trying to grab Blake. Trivia *Marta is able to break through a door with a single swing of her pickaxe. She can also smash in wooden fences, allowing her to create passageways towards Blake. *Similar to Chris Walker from the first Outlast, Marta relentlessly chases the game's protagonist throughout the entire game only to die when finally cornering him. Navigation Category:Female Category:Fanatics Category:Outlast Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Fighters Category:Deceased Category:Right-Hand Category:Homicidal Category:Delusional Category:Stalkers Category:Wrathful Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Serial Killers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Brutes Category:Torturer Category:Cult Leaders Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Enigmatic Category:Mentally Ill Category:Sadists Category:Mutilators Category:Abusers Category:Pawns Category:Tragic Category:Horror Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Femme Fatale